newdirectionswonderyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Night
This is the Thirteenth episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot Dom walks down the hallway. Lana has always been there for me now I will be there for her. Dom enters the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion to find the Fusion Breakers doing their rehearsal. “All night, all mine. Makin memories I might remember. So sweet and so shy. Cause tonight you know. It's not forever. Be my biggest fan. Scream as loud as you can. Cause you know it's just a one night stand.” The Fusion Breakers backed off when they saw Dom heading towards Damon. “What do we have here,” asks Damon. “What is your problem?” replies Dom. Without waiting for the answer Dom knocked Damon off his feet and started punching him. Sera and Sofia pulled Dom off of Damon. “Go before a teacher comes,” Sofia says pushing Dom towards the door, “He won’t say it was you. I will make sure of it. Dom walks out the Pavilion acting like nothing happened. ---- Brandon, Rucker, Kayla and Michelle all were eating lunch in the courtyard. “So, Kayla, how are things going in the quest to get Lana back,” Brandon asks cautiously. Michelle and Rucker wait for the answer. Kayla took a second to think. “Well she and I had coffee over the weekend, which is a start,” Kayla says semi-happily. They all smiled at Kayla. “That’s a good thing, Kayla,” Rucker says as he hugs her as he and Michelle get up to leave. Kayla looks over Brandon’s shoulder and sees a red-headed girl looking at Brandon. “Brandon I think you have an admirer,” Kayla says. Brandon looks over his shoulder. “Autumn Stonegrass. She is in one of my classes and part of the Fusion Breakers,” Brandon says flatly. Kayla looks confused. “Your point is? Amelia is seeing Sera and she is from the Fusion Breakers,” says Kayla. “Brandon,” says Autumn from behind him, “Was wondering if you could help me with my classwork.” “He would love to,” Kayla says before he could answer. Autumn smiles and walks off. “Kayla…” Brandon says with a warning tone and Kayla just shrugs. ---- Devlin, Lana and Stefano were walking down the hall. “How are you two doing,” Lana asks. Devlin and Stefano just smile at each other. “We are good,” says Stefano. “I feel like breaking out into song. Do you guys mind?” asks Devlin. Lana and Stefano both shake their heads. Well, my friends, the time has come. To raise the roof and have some fun Throw away the work to be done Let the music play on Everbody sing, everybody dance Lose yourself in wild romance We're going to party Karamu, fiesta, forever Come on and sing along! We're going to party Karamu, fiesta, forever Come on and sing along! People dancing all in the street See the rhythm all in their feet Life is good wild and sweet Let the music play on Feel it in your heart And feel it in your soul Let the music take control We're going to party Liming, fiesta, forever Come on and sing my song! Devlin starts to dance while Lana and Stefano break out laughing. Yeah, once you get started You can't sit down Come join the fun It's a merry go round Everyone's dancing Their troubles away Come join our party See how we play! Oh, yes We're going to have a party! Everyone you meet They're jamming in the street All night long! Yeah, I said, everyone you meet They're jamming in the street All night long! Yeah, I said, everyone you meet They're jamming in the street All night long! Feel good! feel good! The three laugh as they head their way home. ---- Breathe, Amelia. It’s just the second date. I’m meeting her in the park. Nothing bad is going to happen. Sera has a cute smile. Amelia looks up and sees Sera walking towards her. She isn’t like Lana. She is kinda awesome. As Sera neared Amelia she started to sing. Stay away from my window Stay away from my back door too Disconnect the telephone line Relax baby and draw that blind Kick off your shoes and sit right down Loosen off that pretty F''rench gown'' Let me pour you a good long drink Ooh baby don't you hesitate cause Tonights the nightIt's gonna be alright Cause I love you girl Ain't nobody gonna stop us now C'mon angel my hearts on fire Don't deny your man's desire You'd be a fool to stop this tide Spread your wings and let me come inside Tonights the night ''I't's gonna be alright''' ''Cause I love you girl Ain't nobody gonna stop us now Don't say a word my virgin child Just let your inhibitions run wild The secret is about to unfold Upstairs before the night's too old Tonights the night It's gonna be alright Cause I love you woman Ain't nobody gonna stop us now The song ends and Amelia stares at Sera as she smiles. “It’s been a long time since someone has sung me a song,” says Amelia. Amelia pulls Sera close to her and brings her lips to Sera’s. Sera kisses her back as it starts to snow. ---- Rucker and Michelle were sitting in the Lima Bean watching Kayla waiting for Lana. “I worry about them,” Rucker says. Michelle raises her eyebrow. I have never known Rucker to worry about anything. Aloud that is. “Don’t look at me like that,” Rucker teases,” They have become a couple of my close friends.” Michelle smiled and playfully swatted his arm. “You just want everyone to be as happy as you,” Michelle says. “Is that so wrong,” Rucker questions Michelle. It was open mic night at the Lima Bean so Rucker decided to do a song. He gets up and walks over to the mic. “''Take the ribbon from my hair. Shake it loose and let it fall. Lay it soft upon my skin. Like the shadows on the wall. Come and lay down by my side. Til the early mornin' light. All I'm takin' is your time. Help me make it through the night. I don't care what's right or wrong. I won't try to understand. Let the devil take tomorrow. But tonight I need a friend.'' Yesterday is dead and gone. And tomorrow's out of sight. And it's sad to be alone. Help me make it through the night.” Michelle meets him after he finished and kissed him gently. “I love you,” whispered Michelle. ---- Devlin and Stefano sneak up on Kayla as she watched Rucker performing. Stefano grabs Kayla into a big hug as Devlin laughs. “Hi dearie,” says Devlin. “Waiting for Lana,” asks Stefano. Kayla nods as Stefano lets her go. “What are you guys doing here,” asks Kayla. “A date duh,” Devlin teases. Kayla blushes. “She is outside. I think she might be nervous,” says Stefano. “I think it’s cute. I mean come on. She loves you. I don’t think she meant to break up with you. I think she just needed time to get over what happened, “whispers Devlin as Stefano orders their drinks. Devlin gently shoves her towards the door. They watch as she walks out the door. “Those two will be ok,” Stefano says as he hugs Devlin. They head towards Michelle and Rucker. ---- Kayla walks outside to see Lana leaning her head on her car. “''Oh, yeah! Girl I see you, and I need you. I'm looking for you baby, I'm number one I need ya, do you feel it? It's like it ain't nobody in here but us! Excuse me girl, but I gotta get in closer. Not trying to be the one to blow your cover. Wanna be in your arms, So tell me what I gotta do, gotta do, oh.”'' Lana looks up and sees Kayla walking towards her. “''Just believe me, there ain't nothing. That got me walking out of here without you, no! Yes, I'll be holding, I feel the loving when the sun comes up I'll be waiting for you, oh! Cause baby if it takes all night, I'm taking you home oh, oh. And baby if it takes all night, I'll be in this club oh, oh! And I can't let it stop, stop. This feeling I've got, got Please tell me that you could, could be the one in here! So baby if it takes all night. I'm taking you home oh, oh!”'' “Hi.” “Hi.” Category:Episode Category:Upcoming Episode